


Welcome to the Family

by CallyCally, PetiteNiku, TalkingtotheSea



Series: yoi - Dysfunctional Family AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Leo, Birthday, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family AU, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallyCally/pseuds/CallyCally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingtotheSea/pseuds/TalkingtotheSea
Summary: “There’s someone we’d like for you to meet.”For them, it’s a chapter of new beginnings. Another member of their growing family to cherish. Their Third “L word” to share for many years to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's still December 25th somewhere in the world, right? In honor of Victor Nikiforov's birthday, we present to you two dorks completely infatuated with a little bundle of joy.
> 
> Written by PetiteNiku  
> Beta'd by CallyCally and TalkingtotheSea

“There’s someone we’d like for you to meet.”

Yuuri steps to the side and softly pulls his mother closer. She had been very kind enough to pick up her son and son-in-law from the airport at an ungodly hour. Hiroko knew from previous phone calls what the little lump wrapped in pastel yellow and orange in Victor’s arms could be.

Victor is gently rocking a sleeping baby in his arms and shifts a bit for his mother-in-law to see.

“This is Leo.”

Hiroko’s eyes water and she squeaks, “Oh Yuuri! Vic-chan! He’s beautiful!”

Yuuri watches his mother shed tears, and he too cries with her in happiness.

“Thank you.” Victor’s smile shakes. All three gaze at the beautiful baby boy with sun-kissed skin for a while.

Back at Hasetsu, Victor and Yuuri watched with tired eyes as their adopted son was being passed around. Makkachin had already fallen asleep upon their arrival at the inn, and made himself comfortable on Victor’s lap. The Katsuki household, plus Minako, took turns holding Leo. They gushed over the four month old baby, Hiroko especially, since she had been the one asking for grandchildren since Yuuri had announced his engagement to Victor. Minako had walked by the Christmas tree so many times Leo scrunched up his face before crying whenever she held him too far away from the light display. He was absolutely entranced by it.

Earlier, Yuuri’s family had shown the two new fathers their old bedroom. It was left the same way it had been the day the two skaters left to move to Victor’s apartment in Russia. But now, the room contained an assembled crib, piles of baby toys and clothes. Victor embraced his in-laws and was so overwhelmed with joy that he thanked them multiple times, half in Russian and English. For the nth time that night, Yuuri cried another fresh set of tears. Now, after properly introducing the new addition to the family, everyone deemed themselves tired and headed off to bed. Victor and Yuuri had agreed to stay in Japan for a month to reveal their second biggest announcement to the family before the media could get to them first.

In a few days time, it was Victor’s birthday.

 

_25 December, 7am_

 

“I think it’s time Makkachin.”

A familiar smell wafts into the bedroom and hushed voices from the hallway startle Victor awake. Out of habit, the grey haired man reaches his arm over to his side, hoping to find his husband in bed. Instead, a tiny warm body sleeps soundly. It smells like a mixture of food, Yuuri’s cologne, and baby oil.

Victor opens his eyes. Leo is laid on his back, snoozing away and drool slipping out of the side of his mouth. Victor takes his time waking up by staring at his son for a moment.

His son.

 _Their_ son.

The thought repeats in his head. Victor slowly realizing that this is Leo’s first Christmas with his new fathers. It is also Victor’s first birthday with a child. It was only a year ago that both Yuuri and Victor had decided to start a family. It was all talk and plans. But now seeing their baby boy with rosy cheeks charming his way into their hearts, they can finally say that their stressful year paid off.

It’s _real_.

The sound of Yuuri’s humming from down the hallway breaks Victor's thoughts. He looks up again and wipes away the drool from Leo’s face. The sudden touch wakes up the baby. He doesn’t cry. Nor does he fuss. But instead, Leo looks at the source of his wake up call and giggles at the sight of his father.

“Good Morning Leo~” Victor sing songs softly in a low whisper.

Said newborn giggles again and starts babbling away in a complicated baby language. Victor feels his heart strings being pulled just by the sheer sound of his son.

He closes the distance between them, wrapping a protective arm over the baby. Victor and Leo are face to face, greatly pleasing the newborn. Leo takes the initiative and plants his tiny hands on Victor’s face. The baby laughs when Victor leans in to blow raspberries in his hands. They’ve been a family of three for only a couple of weeks since the adoption, yet Victor feels like they’ve been together for much longer.

“Thank you for being born,” Victor mumbles, mostly to himself, “You make this old man the happiest on his birthday.”

His heart swells at the thought that for the second year in a row, he isn't alone on another 25th of December. Victor doesn't hear or notice his husband walking into the room. He doesn't see Yuuri watching with adoring eyes as Victor immerses himself in conversation with their son.

Victor moves his hand to caress a chubby cheek, and is caught off guard when a tiny hand grabs his finger in a vice grip. The gray haired man feels so much warmth emitting from such a small body.

Victor wants to burst.

“I am so lucky,” Victor kisses the tiny hand that still has a tight hold on his ring finger, “To be here again.” He softly plants his lips on Leo’s forehead, “For you being here, keeping me company.”

Leo responds with another assortment of babbling and high pitched giggles. He never looks away from his father’s blue eyes or loosens the hold on his finger.

Victor finally allows himself to cry.

“You’ve made us very happy dad's Leo.” Fat tears spilled on the sheets. Leo doesn’t stop with the baby talk. He let's go of Victor's finger for a second to touch wet cheeks.

“I promise,” Victor’s voice cracks against his will, “I promise, I’ll try my best to be the dad you deserve and more.”

“You already are.”

Victor sits up immediately at the sound of Yuuri’s voice. His eyes jump to Yuuri’s tear stained face, the tray of food in his hands, and back at his husband.

“Yuuri…” Victor is distracted in a second by Leo’s grip on his finger again.

Yuuri steps into their old shared bedroom and sets the tray aside. Victor wipes away his tears rather quickly and takes in the sight of Yuuri wearing the Russian’s oversized shirt from the previous night.

How many times does Victor have to count his heart bursting at overwhelming rates?

“Do you still have doubts, Victor?” Yuuri lies down on the bed, Victor following suit. Leo, now sandwiched in between his parents, wiggles with joy.

“Sometimes…” Yuuri knows that Victor is lying, but he doesn't push it.

“You shouldn't.”

Victor rubs Leo’s belly, who erupts with laughter.

“You’re a natural.” Yuuri smiles fondly at the two, “He’s already so taken by you. I’m a little jealous.”

The praise lifts Victor’s spirit up, “Do you think so?”

“I wouldn't have agreed to start a family with you if I didn't.”

Those words push any negative thoughts away. Victor casts his watery eyes on Yuuri.

“Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Mhmm.” The raven haired man leans over to kiss Victor. They share a moment giving and receiving kisses until Leo tugs at their intertwined fingers with alarming strength.

“Looks like someone is jealous~.” Victor resorts back to baby talk and smooshes his face against Leo’s. Yuuri copies, rubbing his cheek with Leo’s.

A baby’s high pitched laughter fills the room and their hearts.

“Happy Birthday, Victor.”

Victor sighs contently, “I’ll cherish our gift for as long as I live.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
